narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asami Amaya
(Previous) Land of Wind | affiliation = Team Temari | previous affiliation = | occupation = Priestess | previous occupation = | team = Team | previous team = | partner = Himiko | previous partner = | family = (Mother) (Grandmother) | rank = D/C-Rank | classification = | reg = 00156 | academy = 12 | chunin = N/A | jonin = N/A | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Saigū-Yumi Explosive Tag }} Birthed into an age where a was not needed was the daughter of the famous priestess , the defeater of the demon . With her victory over the world-destroying demon and his , the world was at peace. However, after the another demon loomed over the . In an act to save her child, Shion sent her to the Oda Genji where she could learn and be protected from this demon as her powers held much more potential than her own, thus if corrupted she would become a bigger threat that anyone in the world. With only a glimpse of the past, for the tragedy in which she was given to Oda Genji was the night her mother had died as he mother had drugged Asami with her mystical energy to cause a sense of amnesia, Asami only retains an image of her mother’s face associated with the words “Carry the flame to a new dawn”. With that one image, Asami seeks to discover what fate her mother had faced and the meaning of this phrase. Adopting this as her motto, Asami is learning control over her energies, protecting her comrades in Oda Genji and discovering the definition of this phrase; in short to discover her way of life. Appearance The traditional look for a priestess would involve a rather attractive woman with obvious innocent features; the look a virgin woman. Priestesses were sacred, holy in abilities, personality and looks. Asami, the child of the famous priestess Shion, reflects this past stereotype just as her mother did. Asami is often described as a very attractive woman, with curvaceous figure and well toned thighs. Developing her sacred-like appearance, as white is the color associated with holyness, was her flawless alabaster white skin, in addition to her rich black hair which reached slightly below her waist, tied into a pony tail and held that way through a ribbon. She stands at an optimal size for a woman, the combination of her height and weight truly balancing one another out. The feature that truly adds onto her innocent look are her big, brown, doll-like eyes. As the priestess, heir to the associated abilities that come with it, Asami is known for her attire for it is not shinobi nor samurai like. Instead, she often wears the traditional dress of a Miko. Outwardly, Asami looked as if she was wearing a white blouse tucked into a long, red skirt with a ribbon holding it up. However, the dress is exceptionally developed inwardly, using several chords and features to truly bring out the dress's beauty and allowing to stay up, even during a battle. On the inside were cords through the sleeves and open shoulders, allowing her to easily lift her bow without much interference from the shirt. Strings were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Unlike her mother, Asami is noted for wearing long socks with sandals rather than being barefoot. Image Gallery Asami_Amaya_2.jpg Asami_Amaya_5.jpg Asami_Amaya_2.png Asami_Amaya_3.jpg Asami_Amaya_4.jpg Asami_Amaya.jpg Personality As a child, Asami was supplied with all the possible luxuries. Due to the fact that the demon Moryo was defeated, the society in which the priestess thrived found little need for the excess security, also considering the fact that Shion had become one of the most powerful priestess’s possible. Their defender, their hope, their light, Shion became their protector as opposed to them being hers. For this reason, she was praised even more than she was before, As such, she was given gifts of all sorts from people across the Land. She was richer than she had been before, so when Asami entered the world, Shion was drowning in money and with this she was able to give her daughter anything she wanted. Asami was naturally spoiled, like her mother, being described as snobbish, a trait that she was force to grow out of. As a child, Asami would cry about the smallest things, often causing a fuss if she didn’t receive a new toy or doll of some sort to entertain her. With the death of her mother however, Asami was sent to Oda Genji, where she was raised differently. Exposed to cruel, long sessions of training, she developed a much tougher persona. But what truly changed Asami is the spiritual meditation and training she was exposed to, in which she has become a much more experienced, wiser individual. She has claimed that she does not require anything physical to please her and all that is required is a spiritual purpose. What the priestess is most notable for is her incredibly calm and collected disposition. During her encounters with the most dangerous of spirits, she is said to show very slight reactions and some times will show no reaction at all. While calm and collected, Asami is not antisocial is indeed a very pleasant person to be around, for her experience with making friends with spirits have added on to her ability to naturally comfort others. Born as a shaman, the communicator between spirits and man, Asami understands how precious life is and cherishes it with every living breath. For this, she is kind and compassionate, often helping anyone who is in need of help. Her defining trait is the loyalty she shares with her teammates, often being seen as the most prominent of all of her characteristics. Asami will risk her own life to save anyone within the Oda Genji, or the lives of others. She often takes it upon herself to protect her fellow brothers and sisters, seeing it as her responsibility. History Years before her birth, an evil demon threatened the land, but a priestess under the name of Miroku sealed the demon. However, with the sealing of the demon, she became a part of the beast; light within darkness. Her sacrifice guaranteed that the world would be spared, but with her fall a dark group that cherished the demon, worshiped his essence. This group would rise as the reign of another priestess was rising, but between the rising of the priestess, this group would play their card, hopefully attacking before the priestess had realized her potential. Forced into chaos, the girl was unprepared to handle the events of the corrupted demon, but with the help of shinobi they were able to destroy the beast once and for all. With this, the priestess became famous throughout all the lands. Many worshipped her, praised her as their savior. Her fame rose beyond any other priestesses and for this she was loved. Her daughter, a child she birthed several years after the Fourth Shinobi War, was praised constantly, almost all the time. She was spoiled, loved by the villagers. A need for her priestess powers never developed, though her mother learned from past experiences that priestess’s always had a need for their abilities. Especially since the fall of the world after the war, Shion began recognizing the need of a priestess. However, an attack was being arranged. One that she would lose, for she had foreseen her own death, rather than anyone else’s. As such, she arranged her daughter be sent away, to an organization that could protect her, one that moved so much that they could never find her. Before this however, she sealed her daughter’s powers into a bow of some sort, one that could come of great use. Rather than being a priestess, she would become a warrior, adopt the way of the samurai and use her abilities to do that. The world needed a defender of truth, of peace and of love, not a priestess in their current time. Abilities Famous for her natural abilities, was Shion, so much that her mother naturally feared her indulging in the philosophy that is ninjutsu. For this, her latent potential was never truly released and her abilities fell short. This would not be the path that her daughter, Asami would take, for her potential would truly be harnessed by those who wished to make her the best warrior of her time. In terms of sheer potential, Asami is very promising, but what puts her above her mother is her work ethic, for while her mother possessed nothing to work for Asami was taught that work is everything. For this, her skills already surpass that of her mother even at the genin level. As a samurai, she is required to undergo physical and spiritual exercises to hone her concentration, especially for the art that she has chosen. According to the members of the Oda Genji, Asami is naturally an expert marksman, possessing such natural aptitude that many of the members considered her marksmanship unprecedented. Even as a beginner, Asami could hit targets dead on, bulls eye quickly and fire them in a rapid succession. Originally, this was attributed to the fact that her powers were sealed into the bow, however when given another bow she replicated the same effect, hitting bull’s eyes with ease, though she could not fire them as quickly as she could without this bow. Regardless, her precision and aim were impeccable, proving that her skills were already incredible, but amplified by her own special bow, as with her special bow she can hit bull’s eye while even on the move. Asami’s archery style is typically that which involves using her maintain her distance and shooting from afar, playing the role of a sniper, as her partners are more close and medium range orientated. Using their skillset, once the enemy is pulled from their cover, Asami takes the opportunity to strike them down, using cover to ensure her attacks cannot be pinpointed. In addition, she often moves after releasing a shot, to avoid being pinpointed. A mobile sniper, one who aims to wound normally, but if the mission specifies death, one shot can be lethal. This is her major fighting style, long range, however Asami does have another fighting style; an additional fighting style. Asami has another fighting style involving high speed archery, in which she creates her own arrows made out of spiritual energy. One giant arrow created from spiritual energy, once fired splits off into multiple other arrows, usually six, that move at rapid speeds towards her opponent quickly. Originally, it took Asami almost thirty entire seconds to make use of this arrow, but not it only takes her ten. As such, she can theoretically generate 60 arrows per minute; a feat achieved only by the best archers. Though not technically high speed or faster than her original position, as she can normally generate 40 arrows with her signature fighting style, Asami overwhelms her opponent with this unique type of arrow that natural taps into her ability to sense her chakra, pretargeting the opponent as a result of being an extension of the chakra that detects others. As such, when initially branched off they are aligned to a point where they are all in the position to hit the target, but if the target moves drastically they cannot follow suite or change trajectory. As a master archer, Asami is known to possess both the mental and physical fortitude that stands above all, for her skills requires these two to be advanced as well. Physically, Asami is recognized as insanely strong, for her archery has caused her upper body to develop, however to ensure that no imbalance occurred with her style, as different muscle masses across the body may result in imbalance and lead to injury, Asami honed her lower body as well to develop a physical prowess upper body wise to launch her arrows with more power and lower body wise she can move faster, allowing her to move from cover to cover quickly to avoid being spotted. This physical conditioning ensures that her archery is at its finest and is the reason she is often considered one of the best in the entire organization of Oda Genji. Mentally, Asami is truly astounding, as a priestess her chakra is more spiritual than many would assume, thus it requires natural meditation to control them. As such, this has allowed her to control her chakra, but it has increased her concentration, a trait required for archery. An effect of her Priestess chakra, Asami was born with the innate ability to perceive and detect the spiritual wavelengths of people, that essentially being their souls. A trait that was not held by her mother, it is said that it is a personal ability that manifested in Asami instead of the ability to read the future; the reason being that when her mother denied her fate by protecting the Uzumaki Teen, she cursed the fates and therefore lost the ability all together. Asami’s sensing is known to be extremely sensitive, as she can detect multiple souls from relatively quickly and from a range of 75 meters. Because she is detecting the enemy’s soul rather than their chakra, masking one’s chakra will truly do nothing for she can still sense the soul of that person. Asami, in addition, she can sense their emotions and use that to her advantage, often making use of their emotions such as their will to protect another to destroy them. More importantly, it serves as a basis of her Archery, for she can stay hidden and fire her arrows without truly looking at her opponent, instead using her ability to sense their souls to strike them without the need to physical see them. Asami herself, to detect these souls emit a spiritual wavelength of her own which interacts with the wavelengths being emitted by the opponent’s soul, allowing her to perceive them. However, Asami can spiritually strengthen these wavelengths to act as a barrier, allowing her to protect herself from the spiritual energies that seek to interfere with hers. By doing so, she gains an incredible resistance to genjutsu and all other forms of mind control, temptation and damnation. A technique originally used by the priestesse’s to avoid being corrupted by the demons own projected illusions and thoughts that caused insanity, Asami has adjusted this to the counter the effects of genjutsu used by those of shinobi. While this does provide resistance, it does not make her immune, for someone with a simply stronger wavelength of spiritual energy can break the barrier and interfere with her spiritual energies. Similarly, she can do this with her teammates by increasing theirs, though this seems to put a strain on her powers and her sensory is deactivated temporarily. While in the process of being absorbed by the ancient, demon of darkness, Shion’s energies were corrupted, but in small amounts that it could never be replicated, however it could be passed down. With Asami, because the energy was passed down, it became a part of her chakra network, slowly matching the amount of priestess energy she had; a balance between dark and light energy. Seeing this, her mother sealed both energies into the bow, however both can seep out at will. For this, the dark energy supplied by this ancient demon is one that is corrupted, one that causes insanity, but one that supplies gifts in exchange. When using this energy, though forbidden, Asami receives an increase in physical conditioning and her healing factor is increased tremendously, to the point where she can nearly regenerate right after an attack, however Asami becomes more bloodthirsty, more crazed as she continuously uses it. After five minutes, Asami becomes unrecognizable, as everyone becomes a target by this point even her two partners in arms, thus it is forbidden and only permitted under extreme circumstances and even then it is regulated. Equipment Saigū-Yumi: Saigū-Yumi is a symmetrical bow based on the very first adaption of a recurve bowed bow; not to be confused with the Longbow of any sort despite being equally as large, this bow remains one of the oldest and most sacred bows in the entire history of the world without question. For this reason, Shion stored her daughter’s abilities inside of this bow for it is the only one sacred enough to store such abilities without breaking, along with the fact that this bow makes as an excellent weapon for any archer, for it is one of the most difficult bows to wield and only the best can do so. By training on this bow, it is suggested that Asami developed her amazing skill by practicing on this difficult weapon. Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. Hooked Arrow Head Arrows: This is a unique type of arrow used by Asami, which naturally possesses a hook in the head of the arrow, one that punctures the body. The reason for the hook is simple, as it penetrates the flesh and clenches deep, tightly. Removing the arrow is not normal, for the hook hooks around the inside of the flesh; surgery and advanced medical procedures is the only method of removing it safely for if one pulls the hook out quickly, the hook takes up the flesh that it hooked leaving a untended wound. When using these arrow heads with hooks, Asami coats them in a poison that targets the nervous system and distorts the senses, eventually leading to complete hallucination. The main sense that this poison distorts is the sense of sight, causing things to become blurry and faraway things aren't able to be perceived. In addition to this, she may also coat the arrow heads in an acid that burns the flesh. Another common thing that she does is that she will attach an explosive tag to the hooked arrow, giving it explosives properties. *'Grappling Hooked Arrow Headed Arrows': This is a unique type of arrow that is utilized by Asami. Using the hook, it penetrates the object it hits, getting lodged within. What is unique is that it has a Metal Wire connected on the back of the arrow, allowing one to zipline down the metal wire. Utility Gear: The length and place of their mission dictates that Kagato carry with him a variety of useful tools and items to aid him during the exams. On his back he carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on his person he has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. He also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries, gauze, etc. Quotes Trivia truth